


Zéphyr

by shakeskp



Category: Oh boy ! - Marie Aude Murail
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Family Feels, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si on le lui avait demandé, Nicolas Mauvoisin, éminent professeur à l’hôpital Saint-Antoine, aurait été bien incapable d’expliquer ce qu’il faisait là, assis sur un banc, à fixer la porte d’un café du quartier Saint-Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zéphyr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyurane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyurane/gifts).



> Ecrit lors d'[Obscur Echange]() 2008 pour [Kyurane](http://kyurane.livejournal.com/), à partir du prompt : « Nicolas Mauvoisin et Barthélémy Morlevent, de Oh, Boy ! <3 Une vignette bête comme chou sur leurs relations, hum, particulières :D Je n'ai pas de voeux particuliers, à part le respect bien évident des personnages et du côté attendrissant/maladroit de leurs interactions. Cela peut tout aussi bien se passer pendant la période racontée dans le livre, en arrière-plan du traitement de Siméon à l'hôpital, ou après la fin du livre, au choix. »

Si on le lui avait demandé, Nicolas Mauvoisin, éminent professeur à l’hôpital Saint-Antoine, aurait été bien incapable d’expliquer ce qu’il faisait là, assis sur un banc, à fixer la porte d’un café du quartier Saint-Paul. Enfin si, il aurait pu dire : « J’attends que Barthélemy Morlevent termine son service », mais ce n’aurait pas été répondre à la Vraie Question. À la Vraie Question, il ne possédait pas de réponse, ce qui était bien dommage car quelqu’un finirait par la lui poser et l’absence d’explication allait lui apporter des complications auxquelles il préférait ne pas trop penser (ou peut-être y pensait-il trop, il avait toujours trop pensé, trop réfléchi, et Bart avait osé le lui dire une fois : « Tu penses trop et moi pas assez ! On devrait nous mélanger ! », puis s’était tu soudain, de crainte d’avoir franchi les limites soigneusement imposées par Nicolas. Il en concevait toujours un mélange de regret et de soulagement).

Les faits étaient là : Bart se trouvait à l’exact opposé de tout ce qui composait sa vie, il ne s’emboîtait nulle part et l’entourage de Nicolas hausserait un sourcil à ce petit bout de chaos dans son univers déjà bien stressant.

Fantasque Bart, irresponsable Bart, tête en l’air, désordonné, trop jeune…

Fragile et courageux. Insouciant, réaliste. Lumineux. Affectueux. Imprévisible.

(Désirable)

Non, il ne voyait pas comment l’expliquer à son entourage si sérieux, si digne et non moins aimant, qui s’inquiéterait de le voir s’attacher à ce papillon.

Et pourtant, pourtant, ce n’était pas leur assentiment que Nicolas voulait par-dessus tout.   

« Pour une fois qu’il a bon goût », avait fait remarquer Siméon de cette voix qui souligne qu’on ne joue pas avec les Morlevent, une approbation et une menace tout dans la même phrase.

« Prince Charmant ! » s’exclamait Venise à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait, avec cet éclat de rire coquin des enfants en train de mettre les adultes mal à l’aise, et qui le savent.

« C’est bien d’avoir un médecin dans la famille », avait dit Morgane, le ton solennel, avant d’ajouter : « Pour Siméon. »

Nicolas aurait pu s’amuser d’être un « bon parti » si l’idée d’être considéré comme un membre de la famille ne l’avait pas rendu si ridiculement heureux (ça devenait n’importe quoi, cette fascination pour les Morlevent).

La porte du café s’ouvrit, Bart se dessina dans l’embrasure, silhouette à la fois si familière et douloureusement distante. Nicolas se leva, fit quelques pas pour apparaître dans son champ de vision, embarrassé, droit comme un i. Il vit l’instant où Bart l’aperçut, ce petit mouvement de surprise, ce sourire éblouissant même de loin.

Bart le rejoignit sans perdre de temps.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclama-t-il, la voix joyeuse, les yeux brillants.

— Je viens t’inviter à dîner, si tu n’as rien de prévu », répondit Nicolas avec tout le calme qu’il pouvait invoquer.

(Pourquoi, malgré les années et l’expérience, ce genre d’initiative équivalait toujours à un saut dans le vide ?)

L’air ravi de Bart s’effondra, il ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer, désolé :

« J’ai pas les gosses, ce soir… »

Ils ne se voyaient jamais sans que les petits, ou du moins Siméon, ne soient présents. Mais lorsque Nicolas avait appelé la veille, Bart travaillait. Siméon avait décroché et déclaré sa désertion pour le week-end, « chez un ami ». Nicolas se sentait heureux que le gamin ait enfin créé des liens en dehors de sa famille ; il avait craint qu’encore une fois, la singularité de Siméon, son génie et sa jeunesse, l’isole des autres étudiants.

« Je sais », répondit Nicolas.

L’expression de Bart, à cet instant, valait toutes les complications du monde.

 

(fin)


End file.
